


The Eleventh Hour

by OfFansAndFlames



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anti Naruto Ending, Canon Compliant, Complete, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Sasuke, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfFansAndFlames/pseuds/OfFansAndFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home after a year long mission to surprises, regrets, and those crucial words, spoken just too late.</p><p>(Canon compliant, occurs during the time jump between chapter 699 and 700.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a minific written in response to the prompt: "Things you said that I wish you hadn't."
> 
> The dynamics in these relationships were inspired by the triangular theory of love. According to this theory, there may be three aspects in a relationship: intimacy (bonding, attachment, cuddling, etc.), commitment, and passion (sexual attraction).
> 
> Romantic love requires passion and intimacy. Companionate love requires commitment and intimacy. Consummate love consists of all three: intimacy, commitment, and passion.

It had been a year since he’d last seen Konoha. Sasuke was a wanderer. He lived off of the land and sustained himself. It felt only natural; he’d spent years like this, learning, changing,evolving… But this trip was different. Kakashi had sent Sasuke on a mapping mission, to explore the Land of Earth and the unknown territory that lay beyond.

He’d first moved through Kusagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Grass. It was familiar land, so he moved quickly. He trekked through the massive expanse of Tsuchi no Kuno, the Land of Earth. He pitched sturdy shelter for himself there. The wind swept over the mountain passes, carrying small rocks with them. The locals called it Gan’u: rock rain. The pebbles and small stones slapped against his tent as night fell. The people were hearty, and the food was delicious. It took Sasuke two months to pass through Tsuchi no Kuno.

He went onward to an unnamed domain with angry black clouds, hail, and lightning. Throughout his months in this land, Sasuke began to forget the sun. It was a land of miners and steelworkers. It was fittingly named Arashi no Tochi: the Land of Storm. Though technically at peace with Tsuchi no Kuno, their relationship was strained. Sasuke kept a detailed journal of what he learned in Arashi no Tochi, and then he returned.

As he walked to his home, he mentally calculated the length of his absence: thirteen months and six days. He’d been conditioned to harsh climates during his stay at Arashi no Tochi, and the warm and mild weather of Konoha seemed almost indulgent. There was grit underneath his fingernails, the slightest shade of stubble on his face, and a poncho on his back, which had served him well when the rock rain would strike in Tsuchi no Kuno. He yearned for a hot shower.

It felt as if he’d been gone for ages. Meanwhile, it seemed as though nothing had changed, as if the past year had been another reality. However, on his own, out there in uncharted territory, there were times when Sasuke felt at peace. The sun was beginning to set, the sky a greyish blue. Entering the renovated Uchiha complex, Sasuke finally arrived in front of his house. He swallowed hard.

As much as he’d missed Konoha, he didn’t want to return to his own home. Sasuke knew why this was; he ignored it. His life in this house was a deception. Nonetheless, Sasuke moved himself up the steps. She was waiting for him, after all. He missed her. He didn’t miss the life he’d made in this house. He sighed, turning the doorknob and pushing.

“SURPRISE!”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he looked around the room. It was packed tightly, a sea of cheering faces. Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Kiba… He was glad to have been remembered, but now he only thought of one man. Sakura approached him from the side, tugging him into her by his poncho and kissing him passionately, nuzzling into his chest.

“I missed you so much, Sasuke.”

It had been a year since he’d last kissed Sakura. It felt no less empty, but he wrapped his arm around her as she lay against him. Her eyes were shut tight, pink hair spilling over his arm, and she looked beautiful. She smelled of cherry blossoms. Sasuke truly had missed her.

“SASUKEEE!”

Sasuke discovered a smile on his lips, unaware of it even being born. Naruto sounded as obnoxious as ever, but this was the voice he wanted to hear.

Naruto bustled through the crowd, intent to get to Sasuke come hell or high water. He gave Sasuke a harsh and loud pat on his back, grinning ear to ear.

“You’re finally back, you bastard!” Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment longer and began to laugh. “You really need a haircut.”

“The Land of Storm wasn’t exactly a spa resort,” Sasuke rebuffed.

Naruto looked like he was going to burst from excitement.

“Where did you go? What did you see?! Put me out of my misery, damn you!”

“Not before food,” Sasuke answered curtly.

“Oh, we can do you better than that!” Naruto chimed, revealing several bottles of sake on the kitchen table.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. But there, next to the table… A girl with long black hair and soft lavender eyes. He smiled at her, and he began to wave. Then he froze.

Her stomach. It was round, just large enough to leave no room for denial. Hinata rested her arm around her belly with a bashful and earnest smile. Sasuke felt a chill seize his core and despised himself for it. He was speechless.

Everyone in the room was laughing. Sasuke knew that they hadn’t read him; very few people could. Naruto walked forward, smiling and scratching the back of his head.

“Well?” Naruto asked, expectantly looking at Sasuke with squinted eyes. “Aren’t you gonna congratulate us?”

Sasuke caught himself. He commanded the muscles in his cheeks and lips to move, creating a smile that reflected on Sasuke’s lips but not in his eyes. His best friend was becoming a father. He _should_ be happy for him.

“Congratulations, Naruto, Hinata.”

Everyone cheered and applauded. Kiba hollered. Sasuke still felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

 

The last several hours were a blur. They’d talked about the past year over sake and barbecue. Naruto recounted the story of how he reacted after Hinata told him that she was pregnant, and Kiba complained about hearing this story for the seventh time now. Sasuke didn’t have much to offer when it came to discussing his travels. Sakura leaned against him for several minutes, finding it difficult to leave his side.

The barbecue ran out long before the sake did. They drank and drank. Naruto baited every party member to drink faster and longer than he could. “So juvenile,” Sasuke muttered with a shake of the head. Yet Sasuke still did sip at his own sake. It seemed like the room somehow adopted more color. Conversation seemed more interesting. Sakura rested her head against Sasuke’s shoulder and held his hand. Sasuke rested his head against hers, occasionally freeing his hand for another sip of liquor.

Sasuke’s friends began to trickle out one by one as the night waned on. Finally, Naruto and Hinata were the only two left in their home. Sakura was resting against the couch, her eyes lidded and her cheeks flushed red. Hinata took a seat next to Sakura, gently petting her forehead.

“Sakura, you’re so drunk!” Naruto chided, laughing. “You’re gonna take after Tsunade!”

The liquor made Sakura’s glare no less intense, causing Naruto to step back and apologize over nervous laughter. Sasuke’s instinct was to lift Sakura up and carry her bridal style, but this would prove difficult without a left arm. He guided Sakura up the stairs and into their bed. He fluffed the sheets down around her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at her, already hearing her quiet snoring. She had waited so long for him, gladly and loyally.

He could hear Naruto and Hinata talking quietly downstairs. Hinata was having Naruto’s child. They were starting a family together. Would he do the same with Sakura? _Could_ he? He could share a night with Sakura easily enough, even share a bed. But Sasuke had known for a long time that something, or rather, _someone_ was missing. This was not where he was meant to be.

A frown on his lips, Sasuke moved his gaze from Sakura and walked downstairs. He was a little drunk; he could feel it as his body jarred at each step. Naruto was sipping another cup of sake, and Hinata was giggling. She was completely sober.

Sasuke nodded at them both. Naruto leapt forward and gave Sasuke a strong hug, jerking him around.

“Stop manhandling me, you moron,” Sasuke tsk’d, finding comfort in teasing his friend.

“I think I’ll leave you two boys to catch up,” Hinata said with a smile. “Sasuke, he missed you so much. It’s a little pathetic.”

Sasuke smirked.

“Hinata!” Naruto whined. “I thought I could trust you!”

“Don’t come back too late, Naruto. And Sasuke, welcome back!”

Hinata smiled at them both and was on her way. Sasuke and Naruto stood in Sasuke’s living room, in the home he shared with Sakura. How long had it been since it was just the two of them?

After Naruto requested some air, they walked out to the porch. They sipped sake as they sat together silently, looking out at the fireflies littering the night sky. Naruto had made a couple failed tempts to catch them, his steps swaying just slightly after all of the sake he’d drunk. He finally tripped over his feet, falling to the ground.

“Pathetic,” Sasuke remarked, his voice concealing just the slightest chuckle.

“Hey, Sasuke. Screw you,” Naruto grumbled, trying to get on his feet. He staggered up to Sasuke and plopped himself up on the porch besides him, seemingly forgetting that he’d been miffed at Sasuke at all.

“I really did miss you, Sasuke,” he admitted, almost sheepishly.

“I already knew that,” Sasuke said, as if Naruto had just told him the simplest fact of life.

“Sasuke…” Naruto mumbled. “I’m _sooo_ drunk.”

Sasuke clucked his tongue.

“You’re about to become a father,” Sasuke’s voice was stern. He hoped it wasn’t bitter. “Act more responsibly.”

Naruto stumbled back up to the porch.

“That’s why I’ve got to get it out of my system now!”

Fair enough, Sasuke supposed.

“Yeah…” Naruto mumbled. “I’m about to be a father…”

Sasuke was silent, biting his lip so hard it might bleed.

“I’m going to be a father…”

And then suddenly, Naruto burst into tears. Sasuke jerked away, watching Naruto hesitantly. He had no idea what to do.

“Knock it off,” Sasuke reprimanded uncertainly. “You’re too drunk.”

Naruto only cried harder.

Sasuke watched Naruto in shock. What was Naruto thinking? What was going on? Hesitantly, Sasuke placed his arm on Naruto’s shoulder.

“What the hell, Naruto?” he asked tiredly, muttering.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” he shouted.

Sasuke hitched, so acutely aware of his own heartbeat.

“I don’t get it! I love her! Why aren’t I happy?”

These were the very same thoughts that had run through Sasuke’s mind just moments ago, as he watched Sakura doze off in their bed. Was Naruto feeling the same thing?

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

“I love Hinata. I really do. But it doesn’t feel right, Sasuke. And now… Now I’m going to be a father, and…”

Naruto’s breath came quickly, and he hugged his chest tight.

“Easy, Naruto,” Sasuke said, sounding oddly gentle. “You’re going to hyperventilate if you’re not careful.”

Naruto nodded, controlling his breath. They sat there together, dead silent.

“It was supposed to be you,” Naruto said under his breath, so low that Sasuke almost didn’t hear him.

Sasuke’s heartbeat developed a mind of its own. His palms sweat, and all he could do was stare.

“I… I love _you!_ ” Naruto choked out.

“Naruto…” Sasuke answered, his voice breaking just slightly. “Stop saying these things.”

But Naruto persisted.

“I always have loved you. When you’re gone, sometimes I can forget. But when I saw you tonight, I just… I _knew_.”

That fucking idiot. Sasuke knew that Naruto always had loved him. He knew that the two of them belonged together. He knew that they were two halves of the same whole, that any other match would be jagged and incomplete. But then Naruto married Hinata. He seemed so happy with her that Sasuke thought that indeed, being with Naruto had become impossible. And so he went to the only girl he truly loved. Sasuke would wander, far, far away. He tried to forget, but he could not.

But when Sasuke saw that Hinata was pregnant with Naruto’s child, it was the dirt on the coffin. Naruto would never be his to love. Why wouldn’t Naruto stop? Why was he making Sasuke listen to this, making him wonder what the future could have held? Sasuke could have thought of nothing he’d want more than to spend his life with his best friend, the only person who ever understood him, the only person who _saved_ him.

“SHUT UP!” Sasuke shouted, his voice exploding.

Naruto’s crying stopped for a moment, staring at Sasuke in shock. He nudged away from Sasuke.

“You’re never going to make it happen!” Sasuke felt his throat grow tighter, fighting back tears. “Tomorrow, you’re going to ignore this. You’ll stay with Hinata and raise your child with her. Unless it’s going to happen, just shut up!”

Sasuke’s entire body was trembling, his mind consumed by rage and regret. Why now? Now that there was nothing that could be done?

The one thought that plagued him now: it could have been.

“Sasuke, I’m…”

“I don’t think you get what you’re doing to me,” Sasuke told Naruto under his breath.

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. He reached out for Sasuke’s hand, and Sasuke squeezed back, hiding his face as his eyes watered. He wished that he could go back to this morning, that he’d never heard Naruto speak these words. Naruto looked like he was about to pass out. Come morning, he might not even remember this. Sasuke really wished he could say the same for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A bitter ending, but even after the eleventh hour, we still have time. I'm considering incorporating this scene into a much larger fic, which would probably also be called The Eleventh Hour. Let me know what you think!


End file.
